1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, a data recording medium, and an information processing system. More particularly, the invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, a data recording medium, and an information processing system, in which digital data can be protected from illegal copying.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because of recent widespread use of networks, typically, the Internet, various types of information can be transmitted and received via networks. Accordingly, different types of information can be easily accessed, but on the other hand, the danger of making illegal copies of electronic publications is seriously increasing.
In particular, the following problems are encountered through the use of known networks. Even if the users illegally make copies of information received by their own terminals via networks and distribute the copies, it is difficult to determine the source of such copying.
Accordingly, in view of the above background, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improvement in which illegal copying can be prevented.
In order to achieve the above-described object, according to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided an information processing unit comprising: input means for receiving a data input; output means for outputting the data input from the input means; and recording means for recording on the data identification information, which serves to distinguish the information processing unit from the other information processing units, when the data is input or output.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an information processing method in which data is input and output, and identification information concerning an information processing unit to distinguish the unit from the other information processing units is recorded on the data when the data is input or output.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a data recording medium in which an identification number inherent in an information processing unit having recorded data is recorded with the data.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided an information processing system comprising a plurality of information processing units interconnected to each other via a network, wherein the information processing units each record identification information concerning the information processing unit to distinguish the unit from the other information processing units when the information processing units receives an input and outputs data via a network.